Colin and Elodie
by AmityRue
Summary: A story following the lives of Colin Creevey and his one true friend Elodie. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the trademarks mentioned. (However, Elodie is made-up by me.)
1. Chapter 1

Colin & Elodie

"Watch where you're walking, Creavey!"

For the fourth time that day, the 3rd year boys had pushed past Colin on the staircase. His book bag clattered to the ground, its contents spilling out of it. He watched in dismay as his Potions textbook fell from view, fluttering down until it disappeared completely.

"Well if it isn't teeny weeny Creavey," one boy jeered. Colin's palms itched as he repressed the urge to hex him, or at the very least criticize his rhyming skills.

"Out for a little stroll, are we?" His giant arm reached behind Colin and quickly snatched his prized possession – his camera film.

"Give that back," said Colin, but it came out a feeble plea. The boy just waved it around above his reach, daring him to jump after it. But Colin could see he wouldn't be able to grab it; the boy was just being mean.

"Oh look; teeny's taken more pictures of Potter!" This encouraged raucous laughter from his band of delinquents. Colin's cheeks flamed as they looked through all the moving pictures, laughing.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your little fan club, eh Creavey? How many members have you got now? One? Unless you don't count yourself!" More laughing. There was spit dangling from the biggest boy's bulging cheeks, as he emitted a guffaw much like a donkey's.

"Just give it back."

"Oh how sweet! Creavey's fighting for his boyfriend, Potter!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The shout was extraordinary, knocking the film right out of the boy's fist, and into Colin's outstretched hands. When the smoke cleared along with the chaos of the group, a female figure appeared with her wand alit. Colin was dumbfounded, staring into her soft blue eyes. Her whitish-blonde hair fell down her back, and in her hand was – Colin's Potions book. It must have fallen onto one of the lower staircases, and he gave a sigh of relief to know that he would not receive any grief from Snape this time.

"I think you ought to leave poor Colin alone!" she said powerfully, her wand still poised to attack.

"And who are you?" the boy spat.

"I'm about to be your worst nightmare. Now clear off!"

The boys disbanded, a low grumble slowly fading away as they cleared the staircase. The girl's hard exterior became warm and inviting, as she helped Colin with his bags.

"Are you okay?"

Colin could only nod. He glanced down at the Potions book.

"Oh! Right," she said, handing it to him. "I found it on the stairs, just as soon as I heard all the commotion. They can be such bullies sometimes." After they got all their things together, the girl put out her hand.

"I'm Elodie. And of course, I know who you are."

They shook hands. Colin exhibited a small grin, to which Elodie smiled back.

"So what house are you in? I'm a Hufflepuff," she said proudly, pointing to her house badge.

"I'm in Gryffindor," said Colin, then sighed. "Though I'm not very brave."

"I'm sure you're tons brave around the right people!" Elodie coaxed. "Like me. I'm supposed to be loyal and true, but only with people I consider my friends." She looked at him as if suddenly remembering something.

"Have you spoken to Harry Potter, then?"

Colin beamed. "Oh yes. He knows my name and everything."

"Only, I know you're in the same house. And you seem to be quite a fan."

Colin's sweaty hands, which concealed the roll of film, opened slightly. He then nodded. "I've always been so fascinated by him. When he defeated the dark lord as a baby…"

"And again in his very first year," Elodie smiled. "I think it's great you admire someone. Harry should be flattered he has someone as nice as you who looks up to him."

Colin blushed. "I can't help it. I grew up with his story. My dad used to tell it to me." He smirked. "For a while I didn't know if he was real!"

Elodie laughed. "That's nice. You know, I've always wanted to write Quidditch articles. For the school newspaper. And seeing as Harry is the new Gryffindor seeker…"

"Yes, he is! The youngest they've had in a century!"

"..Exactly! You know so much about him, and you have pictures… Maybe we could work together?"

Colin smiled, and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Great! We can meet in the Hufflepuff dorm. It's quite quiet there," she said, organizing her thoughts. "Oh, and we have to include the other teammates too. Not just Harry."

"Agreed. And Harry will read it?"

"Of course! It'll be better than the Daily Prophet!"

And the two walked down the busy corridors, talking endlessly as new found friends.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later

"I can't believe it! Ridiculous!"

Fourth-year Elodie stormed off the pitch, juggling notepads and quick quotes quills in her outstretched arms. Colin was chasing after her, trying to console her when clearly, this was not the time.

"Kicking us off the pitch! I've half a mind to go straight to Dumbledore about this!"

"And rightly so," Colin said, gently intervening the row she was having with herself. "They had no right."

He reached down to help her with her bags, overflowing with Quidditch notes. She sighed.

"Thanks, Colin. You know you're one of the reasons I put up with those Slytherin brutes. I mean, just because we're not players—"

"Well they have a point – I suppose."

"Oh really?" She cocked her head to the side, hands on hips, daring him to explain.

"Well we aren't players… Maybe they don't want us to get hurt."

Elodie scoffed. "Ha! Yeah right. Would you get a load of that Marcus Flint? He wants us to get hurt, I know it."

Colin scratched his head. Ordinarily the boy in this situation would stride back over to the team, head held high, in an act of brutish confrontation. But this was Colin. Yes he had grown, a few good inches; his shoulders had broadened, showing off his thin, yet somewhat strapping upper arms, and his hair had darkened slightly from its mousy fair colour to a darker shade of cocoa. But the Slytherins were not ones to be messed with, and Colin… He deemed himself fresh meat to that proverbial pack of wolves.

Not knowing what else to say, he added, "Perhaps we'll have better luck with the Gryffindor training."

Elodie groaned. "You don't get it! I reeeaally wanted to get snaps off their training!" then she added, in a mysterious tone, "Besides - don't you find it a bit weird that they're training much longer hours? Even though Flint said Gryffindor wouldn't have half a chance of beating them?"

Colin paused. "Erm…I guess?"

"They're scared! I can sense it! And all I need is some of their weaknesses to tip off the Gryffindor team, then they'll crush them next week."

"Wait a sec… You're not even in Gryffindor! And reporters are supposed to be unbiased, remember?"

Finally, the tables had turned. Elodie looked at him coyly.

"What? I can't show a little house pride for you?"

As nice as this was to hear, that wasn't it.

"Elodie… You can tell me, you know." She opened her mouth to speak. _Here it comes…_

"It's Malfoy!" she burst out. Colin was left utterly bewildered.

"Wait, what?"

"He's the new Slytherin seeker. And I might have the teeniest…_tiniest _little—"

"…Crush?"

Elodie turned defensive. "Well don't look so surprised! I am a girl, you know."

Colin struggled to make words. "But… Malfoy?"

Elodie sighed, swooning a little. "What can I say? You don't choose who you fall for."

At that they both looked up at the pitch, where Malfoy was darting through the sky like a falcon – he dived for the snitch, grabbing it with one hand. He grinned, kissing it proudly and holding it in the air.

"But, I still don't understand something," said Colin, turning back to face her. "If you like him so much, why do you want Gryffindor to win?"

"I don't know…I guess he's been acting a bit self-absorbed lately, and I thought if we win he'd get his comeuppance. Maybe I'd see his softer side…" her eyes went out of focus, gazing into smile with a melted smile.

"Elodie!" Colin snapped impatiently, clicking his fingers.

"Sorry. Look, I'm not asking for much, okay? Just support me on this one." She gave him a quick goodbye hug and made for the castle. Colin stood rooted to the spot, watching her leave. Malfoy?

Then something strange happened. For a moment he felt a swirling sensation rising up inside of him, that made him feel sick. He clutched his stomach, but the pain just wouldn't go away. Why did he feel like this?


	3. Chapter 3

Something told Colin all was not right.

He had arrived at the Great Hall that morning to find that Elodie wasn't there, at their usual meeting place. He searched the entire Hufflepuff table, to no avail. So, he decided to skip breakfast and search for her.

And he looked everywhere.

Sighing, he slumped against the wall outside the castle. Elodie never missed a meeting for Quidditch articles, not one. Except today, it seemed. He felt a sting, emotionally, like he had just fallen and grazed himself. Then, there was a moment of clarity – he could write this without Elodie. She'd taught him well. All he needed was some paper.

Grabbing a sheaf of parchment from his bag, and one of Elodie's quills she had lent him, he began furiously scribbling away at the article. Colin sniggered blissfully to himself – this was a lot easier than he thought. Feeling a sudden surge of adrenaline, he marched into Madame Hooch's empty office and threw it on the desk. His chest puffed out with pride, he grinned, slinging his bag onto his back and heading to his next class.

That'll show her.

Potions with Ravenclaws. Not an easy ordeal, Colin thought, as although he had grown to fear Professor Snape less, he would always be the one victimized for falling short of the far superior half of the class. Colin sat at his desk, tongue in cheek, his hands aching as he struggled to finish an essay on Wolfsbane. If it hadn't been for that article he would be fine. Thinking about it, maybe his article wasn't as good as he had once thought. If Elodie had been there to read it, she would have probably pointed out a bunch of mistakes. Elodie… She hadn't been sighted at all today – what if something had happened to her? Another thing, one that made Colin's stomach lurch, was that the very same Draco Malfoy had also been deemed missing. Perhaps it was all in his head. He wouldn't have expected to see him anyways. But no Elodie meant something had to be wrong.

Lost in a trance, Colin hadn't noticed that his quill was poised on the parchment, leaving in inky puddle in its midst. Colin frantically tried to wipe it away with his robes, but that only made an ugly, black smudge print all over his work. Great.

"Mr Creavey," came the familiar nasally drone, as Professor Snape had advanced from across the classroom and was now leering over him like a dark cloud.

"Yes?"

"I would first like to ask why this inadequate mess of ink…" he strode around Colin's desk and reappeared directly adjacent to him. "…Is sitting where your assignment should be?"

Colin scowled so Snape couldn't see. The foul Potions teacher continued, holding up the dripping parchment within forefinger and thumb.

"Might I suggest I send you back to first year? Perhaps you'll learn the proper way to use a quill appropriately. Ten points from Gryffindor." With that he walked away, Colin making rude gestures behind his back.

He was having the worst day. He shuffled his feet on his way back to the dorms, kicking up a cloud of dirt in his path. A figure ran past, only taking form when the dust dissipated.

"Colin, hi!"

Colin squinted. "Elodie! Where've you been!"

Elodie was a bundle of energy, jumping from foot to foot on delicate toes. "Doesn't matter – I have had the BEST day!" She spun around, a girlish squeal slipping from her lips.

"What happened? Don't tell me…" part of Colin didn't want to ask. "It's not Malfoy, is it?"

She looked at him knowingly. "You don't have to say it like that, you know. And yes! Draco asked if I would accompany him to the three broomsticks on Saturday! How exciting!"

Colin's heart jumped up into his throat. "…A date?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it that…" she said, shyly. "But you never know… It could turn into something more!" With that she patted him on the shoulder and ran up to the castle. Then she turned back, a flicker of hope ascending in Colin's heart.

"Oh, and don't worry about that article! It doesn't matter!" she called back, before disappearing from sight. Colin sank, and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

So this was how Colin was spending his Saturday night. Sat in the corner window of the three broomsticks, spying on Elodie's sort of-kind of-date with Malfoy. The mere thought of them together made Colin sick, and he didn't know why. Perhaps it was just Malfoy in general. He was vile. And Colin had never thought of Elodie in _that _way before… It was all happening too fast. Meanwhile sat opposite him was younger brother Dennis, who was making a tower of straws with extreme concentration.

"Will you stop that?"

The power of Colin's voice made the tower topple, revealing Dennis' frustrated expression behind it. Despite Colin's miraculous spike in maturity, Dennis was still in that of a simpleton's mind-set.

"Not my fault," Dennis grumbled. "Why are we even here, anyway?"

"Private business. You wouldn't understand."

"You're so boring. What happened to that cool camera?"

Colin was trying to listen in on Elodie's conversation. Whatever Malfoy had said must've been hilariously funny, as Elodie was laughing and twirling her white-blonde locks.

"Colin? Didn't you hear me? I said—"

"I don't care, Dennis. Can you please just go?"

"Fine." He poked his tongue out at his brother. "I'm off to Honeydukes."

At that moment, Elodie and Malfoy stood up, exchanging coats and tucking in chairs. They were heading for the door.

"Oh, crap!" Colin immediately ducked behind the table out of sight.

"What are you doing?" asked Dennis. The pair walked past him in the doorway.

"Oh hiya Dennis! Have you seen Colin around lately?"

Dennis looked befuddled, trying to read Colin's 'Cutting throat' gesture. "Well he was just here, but…"

Thankfully Elodie stopped him before he could finish. "That's nice. See you later!" Then they left, and Colin could just spy Malfoy's repugnant arm outstretched around Elodie's waist as they walked.

That was what made Colin's heart sink.


	5. Chapter 5

"Knight to D7."

Colin's dusty chess piece roved the board. Its feeble attempt to knock Dean Thomas' rook off the table was futile, swinging a full 360 degrees and hitting itself in the face. Dean suppressed a laugh from opposite him.

"It's an old board, okay?" Colin sighed over Dean's snickers. "What's taking them so long anyway?"

"Dunno mate."

Right on cue, Seamus Finnigan's voice emanated from Dean's ebony wand, currently being used as a walkie-talkie.

"Chudley Cannon, come in. This is Dancing Leprechaun – Chudley cannon, do you copy?"

"I copy. What do you see?"

"Well, it's a little blurry… Oh wait, wait, they're walking past!"

The whole time they had been playing chess, Seamus had been crouched under a bush outside the castle, reporting the activity of a certain "new couple." Trouble was, Elodie hadn't mentioned a single thing about it to Colin – perhaps she didn't want to jinx things. That or she was too wrapped up in her recent relationship fantasy come to life. A part of Colin felt it should be ashamed of himself – another felt he couldn't care less. He was, all the while, questioning his feelings for Elodie, though both Seamus and Dean had already come up with their own theory. But a platonic friend could ensure the safety of another friend by watching over them… right? Well, at least he wasn't doing it himself – otherwise he would surely be caught.

"What's happening?" asked Colin impatiently. It was hard going on just hearing.

"Okay, they're standing… I _think _they're holding hands…"

"What do you mean you 'think?'?"

"Well I can only see from the waist down."

"Seamus!" Colin was growing edgy and paranoid. He could feel himself burning up. Why?

"Okay, okay, I see it! They're getting closer! They're… _kissing_!"

The word was a knife through Colin's soul. He froze. He could feel Dean's eyes fixed on him.

"Mate…You okay?"

Colin stood up, becoming dizzy. "Fine…" He got up, knocking over his bewildered knight. "I'm fine." He ran from the dorm, needing some space. He had to get out of there…

"Chudley Cannon! Come in!"

"What?"

"Is he still there?"

Dean sighed, exasperated. He ran his hand through his hair. "No, he's not."

"Mate, you wouldn't believe what I've just seen…"


	6. Chapter 6

Colin ran, faster than longer than he had ever done before. His face screwed up in frustration, he felt the sudden urge to hit something. But _why? _Was it because she hadn't told him? Or that he had… _feelings_ for Elodie?

Before he knew it, his pale fist made contact with a nearby tree. He exhaled, panting rapidly, the blood coursing through his body. His vision was blurred as he tried to focus on where he was. There was a shadow dancing over his head – too fast to be a cloud, he thought. Then he froze. Above him, the tree was moving, writhing like a mammoth serpent. As soon as he realized, it was far too late.

The Whomping Willow.

Colin scrambled to his feet, running backwards. He tripped and fell, subsiding into a heap on the peak of the hill, and tumbling down, down, down… The branch whirled and came down with a colossal whoosh, descending like a ton of bricks on Colin's outstretched leg. There was a deafening crack. Colin's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and everything went black.

"Colin?"

Colin's eyes fluttered open. He was in the infirmary, his leg covered in plaster. Trying to move it, he felt a shooting pain in his right leg, and winced.

"Are you okay?"

His eyes were drawn to the person in front of him.

"Elodie…"

She was holding a small bouquet, a worried smile on her face. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders. She looked so pretty…

"No," Colin said groggily to himself. He shook his head. "No, this isn't happening…"

Elodie sat down beside him, grasping his hand.

"Try to relax. You've been through a rough time."

He snorted derisively.

"Is lover boy with you?"

He said it subconsciously, and immediately got a reaction. Elodie looked confused.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know about you two. I guess you didn't think I was important enough to know." It was all coming to light now, tumbling out of his mouth uncontrollably.

"Colin, you're not making any sense. Me and Malfoy—"

"-Are a couple? I know."

"Me and Malfoy are just friends!" She said forcefully. She drew her hand away from his. "I mean, if you're trying to make fun of me for telling you…"

"Elodie, why are you lying to me? I _saw _you."

Elodie looked outraged. "Saw me? Saw me where?"

"Outside the castle! By that tree! Or, at least, Seamus did…"

"_Seamus_? You were trying to spy on me?"

Colin sighed. "Yes, fine – alright? But you did something much worse."

"Okay, what! What could I possibly have done?"

There was that look. That daring look. And before he could stop himself, Colin said it.

"I saw you kissing Malfoy."

There was a deadly silence. There were tears in Elodie's eyes, as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I wasn't…We haven't… I can't believe you would make something up like that!"

They glared at each other. Then Colin spoke.

"Fine. Be that way. But I want no part of you if you're gonna do that to me, because…Because I don't deserve that, Elodie!"

Elodie made a noise half way between a scoff and a sob. "Don't be a dick, Colin."

She threw the flowers on the floor and ran out of the infirmary, leaving Colin with a mess of petals, and a squirming feeling inside.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Colin awoke to find Seamus and Dean bursting through the infirmary door, ignoring the shouts of Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh hi guys, how are—"

"No time for that mate!" Dean said dismissively.

"We have to tell you something!" said Seamus. "The thing I saw outside the castle, I have to explain…"

"Listen, I really don't want to talk about this right now," sighed Colin.

"It wasn't her!" Seamus burst out.

"What do you mean?"

Seamus cracked his knuckles nervously. "It was Pansy Parkinson Malfoy was kissing by that tree. _Not _Elodie."

Colin seethed. "And you couldn't have told me this before!"

"We tried to, mate," explained Dean, "but you just ran off so quickly, and then… Then you got your leg smashed up by a tree."

"Wasn't my fault," he muttered. Then he realized. "But Elodie—"

"She knows," said Dean sadly.

"Poor lass was cryin' all day in the girls' bathroom," said Seamus. Dean grinned.

"How would you know?"

Seamus punched him. "Shut up! Ginny told me."

Colin weakened. "She must be heart-broken."

The two boys nodded in agreement. "She is. Now's your chance, mate!"

Colin stared at Dean, bewildered. "My chance?"

"Don't be coy! You _love_ her!" said Seamus.

Colin's cheeks turned crimson. "No I… Besides, you can't just take advantage of her when she's upset!"

"And have you ever been in a real relationship before?" Seamus intervened. Colin stayed quiet.

Seamus and Dean shared a knowing glance. "Aww," Dean cooed. "How cute."

"Stop that!" said Colin, frustrated. "So what if I haven't? …I wouldn't know where to start."

"Listen mate, relationships are easier than you think when it's with the right person," Dean coaxed. "And you and Elodie… I don't think I've ever seen a better couple."

Colin chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I'm getting out of here tomorrow. I could—"

"Oh no, you're going now!"

"Wait a minute – guys!"

They both hoisted him up by his armpits, as he tried to struggle out of it.

"GUYS!"

They paused, looking at him.

"I'm in a dressing gown!"

"Oh yeahh… Minor setback." Seamus handed Dean his wand. He tapped in on the top of Colin's head. As if he had just cracked an egg on it, Colin felt a trickling sensation travelling down his spine.

"Disillusionment charm," said Dean. Seeing Colin's confused expression, he added, "So you can change?"

"Oh! Right," said invisible Colin, and he began to get dressed. After the swapping of floating clothes, Colin was ready to go. The familiar tap on the head and Colin regained normality. The boys examined him closely.

"He looks alright," said Dean.

"I'd date him," concurred Seamus. Colin laughed.

"Alright…Well I'm off."

"Good luck!" said the boys simultaneously. They spotted Madame Pomfrey about to emerge from the opposite wing, and both added, "Oh crap!"

The three of them ran out of the hospital without another incident.

_Second barrel, _Colin remembered, as he neared the Hufflepuff common room. The stack of barrels that stood by the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff were actually the way to enter – Elodie had told him before. He tapped the second barrel to the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' and waited for something to open. Contrary to his expectations, however, a flood of sour smelling vinegar rained down on him instead. He grimaced.

"Wrong combination," tutted the portrait.

Just then, the door opened. In the mouth of the passageway was a girl, who climbed out and stood up opposite him.

"Hi," she said.

Colin looked down. "Elodie, I—"

"Just come here." She pulled him into a hug. He softened at her touch. Her hair smelled faintly of vanilla and coconut, and her face was rested on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Colin. Malfoy, he's such a… Such a—"

"Dick?" said Colin. Elodie laughed, but he could tell there were tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. A big one."

Colin sighed. "He doesn't deserve you, Elodie. Stringing you along like that. And I know you said you were just friends, but—"

"I know. I'd hoped it was something else." She hugged him tighter.

"I'm so glad I have you here, Colin."

His heart soared. "You are?"

"Of course… You'll always be my best friend."

_Friend. _That word stuck in his brain, clinging to his heart and dragging it back into the depths of misery.

"Yeah…Always."


End file.
